


album

by asakuraa1



Series: you can’t make a star without five points [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i love descriptive writing, trickstar album is 10/10 will forever listen again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Anzu listens to their first album.





	album

**Author's Note:**

> my dudes  
> trickstar didn’t have to go that hard but they did  
> i mean wow  
> i wrote this in emotional rage

When she first put on her headphones, she knew that she was going in for a ride.

It was their first album after all.

It was definitely going to make her cry.

She loves their voices.

Whether they talk or sing, it’s her favorite sound.

The first sound she heard when she entered this academy.

A sound that will always stay dear to her heart.

She hits the play button and a familiar tune begins plays.

Rebellion Star.

A classic, in her opinion.

As the song plays, she can’t stop herself from humming.

It’s just that catchy.

Memories from spring come flooding as she listens.

That was when she first entered the academy.

When she discovered the most precious thing to her.

That was the start of their journey.

As the song ends, she feels eyes welling up with tears.

Getting emotional already? It’s to be expected.

She wipes her tears with on her sleeve and the next song plays.

Cherry Happy Stream.

The vision of sakura petals falling from the trees engulfs her brain.

She remembers the fight that Hokuto and Subaru had.

They still fight but it’s not as major as that one.

They did make up in the end, which she was happy about.

Such a festive song.

One that makes you want to dance.

But instead of dancing, she sways to the melody.

That’s enough for her.

As the song end, her mood has shifted from sentimental to joyful.

That’s the kind of power their music has.

Another familiar tune begins to play.

Another one of her favorites.

Heart Beater.

If she’s going to be honest, she was really confused on why they added four exclamation points to the end of the word but in the end, she rolled with it.

It suits them after all.

The song was like a montage.

A montage of all the times they’ve spent together.

Their voices in this song are softer, she realizes.

They’re softer but still strong.

As they should be

It was as if they were speaking to someone.

It made her feel like that she really was their teammate.

The next song snuck up on her when she wasn’t paying attention.

A guitar begins to strum and her heart begins to clench.

Rainbow Colored Seasons.

To her, each member of Trickstar is like a specific season.

Hokuto is Winter.

Subaru is Summer.

Makoto is Spring.

Mao is Autumn.

This was their first ballad.

She would say it’s her favorite but all of their songs are her favorites.

She smiles but she knows that she has tears welling up in her eyes.

She lets them fall on their own accord.

There’s no holding back.

She wipes her tears on her sleeve and the next song comes rolling in.

A powerful melody blows all her tears away.

Breakthrough.

She can’t think of any other word to describe it.

It’s powerful.

The drum beat, the bass line, and the lyrics are all too powerful.

Their voices breathed life into the song.

Autumn Live really did put them the wringer.

She thought of it as their revenge match.

All of them, including herself, worked to the bone.

She remember how stiff her shoulders were after.

The playlist continues into the next song.

She thinks that this song is the embodiment of sparkling.

Diamond Summer.

She remembers Summer Live.

She remembers how they all were shining up on that stage.

She remembers the bitter of feeling of watching Eve up there.

It wasn’t a competition but it felt like they lost.

She wouldn’t stand for it.

After all, she does hate losing.

The next song started with yet another familiar melody.

Only Your Stars.

Her favorite lyric of the song is ‘I want to be only your star.’

To her, they will always be her favorite stars.

She finds herself humming along.

She also finds tears welling up in her eyes again.

How many tears can she create before the album ends?

She’ll never know.

She pauses the playlist before the next song plays.

Instead of wiping her tears on her sleeve, she uses a handkerchief.

The next song is a new song.

Welcome to the Trickstar Night.

She smiles as the first lyric is said.

_ “Welcome to the Trickstar Night, we’ve been waiting to meet you.” _

Her smile remains throughout the whole song.

She can feel their bond through the song.

How much they cherish each other.

How much they love each other.

It’s all there.

As the song ends, she pauses the playlist.

They told her to save this one for last.

They didn’t show the lyrics because they wanted it to be a surprise.

She hits play.

A soft piano melody plays and her heart feels as if it was soaring.

She covers her mouth in shock.

She doesn’t know how to explain it.

Their sound is reverberating and resounding.

It’s indescribable.

_ “Thank you.” _

One phrase yet so much power.

All their voices are in harmony and blending perfectly.

It’s her favorite sound in the whole entire world.

Nobody could ever recreate their sound.

It’s too unique to copy.

As the song end, tears are falling down her face faster than usual.

Then she cries.

These tears aren’t out of sadness, but out of love.

She loves all four of them so much.

Hokuto, Subaru, Makoto, and Mao.

She never knew that she could love so much.

She pauses once again to regain her emotions.

Suddenly, her phone gets a text.

From Subaru.

“Did you listen to it yet?” was what it said.

More messages came flooding in.

“What do you think?” from Hokuto.

“Did we surprise you?” from Makoto.

“We wrote the lyrics thinking about you.” from Mao.

She wipes a tear from her eye and begins to respond.

“I think it’s my new favorite song.” She replies.

A song made for her.

Infinite Star.


End file.
